freedom_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Lionclaw
''"I remember my Drill Sergeant, back in the navy, telling me how I'd be 'nothing but a lowlife that'll faster become a rug than anyone meaningful at all'... Boy he must be mad now." ''- Sir Jeremy Lionclaw Jeremy Matheus Lionclaw is a 40 year old human veteran. Lionclaw, as most people call him, was a soldier for most of his life, fighting in most of the known wars in the history of Azeroth. He lost an eye during the Second War, after his whole unit was captured and slaughtered by orcs. The only memory he has of 'family', are those of Southshore and his 'cousin', Jake Ful'Tharon. Biography Childhood Abandoned as a baby in Hillsbrad, with a note that had two names: Jeremy Matheus. Jeremy lived a peaceful life in Hillsbrad until he travelled to Kul'Tiras, by mistake, right before the First war broke out. He really wasn't the most exemplar type of boy, being quite the opposite, and ended up growing up on the streets. Jeremy would steal food for himself, being somewhat selfish when it came to sharing with others in the same situation. Growin' Up Still growing up on the streets of Kul'Tiras as a homeless teenage boy, Jeremy was arrested a couple of times for stealing before he decided that the life he was having wasn't a life at all. He started offering his services as a worker, often doing deliveries. Matheus developed his agility and strength with all that work, also beginning to learn important lessons and values, becoming less of an asshole as he did so. Adulthood When the Second War broke out, Jeremy saw a good chance of getting money. He couldn't lose much by dieing either, so it pretty much was either survive and get paid, or die trying. Jeremy learned a lot from this experience, even earning his nickname 'Lionclaw' (which he later adopted as his surname) and some scars, namely losing his right eye.. Disciplined, stronger than ever and at the peak of his life, he became a mercenary for a short time, before going back to Kul'Tiras. He returned to Hillsbrad shortly after however, where he formed a militia, The Lion's Pride, to fight against the Syndicate threat in the region. Outmanned, the militia was disbanded. When the Scourge appeared, Jeremy re-enlisted with the Expedition, hoping that he could do something to help against this threat. Military History Jeremy Matheus Lionclaw started as a ruffian, and a thief, and turned his life 'downside up', becoming one of the most trustworthy persons ever known. Lionclaw became honest and good. This was all accomplished due to his time in the military. Second War At first, Lionclaw was in the Kul'Tiras navy. After a lost battle at sea, he washed ashore in human lands, and was quick to join the fighting once more. He was usually selected for scouting missions, or sabotage missions, due to being fast and agile as a youngling. This got him caught, and lost him his right eye. He was at the battle of Blackrock Mountain, and also aided in the push for the Dark Portal. Northrend Jeremy took part in the Argent Tournament, where his group seemingly lost to a golem. He took part in numerous raids on Scourge, and ultimately on storming Icecrown Citadel. Blackhand Wars Lionclaw was one of the few officers of the Fifth Brigade present at the Blackhand Wars, and ultimately helped the Alliance in maintaining a strong position in the Burning Steppes. Ultimately, he also aided in storming the Blackrock Mountain, to rid the region of the danger of the Blackrock orcs. Against the Horde Cataclysm Took part in the war in Ashenvale and Darkshore, aiding in effectively pushing the Horde out. Took part in defending the Kingdom of Stormwind when the Horde went on the offensive, and raided Westfall, Duskwood and Elwynn Forest. Fought for the Alliance in Stromgarde, helping the Sons of Arathor reclaim their beloved city. Stories Enlisting and the Second War Jeremy enlisted in the military, more specifically the Kul'Tiras navy. After a short battle at sea, the ship he was on was sunk, and luckily he found himself in allied lands, where he was quick to join the fighting on land. It is said that during one of these battles, a giant mountain lion was sent after the human troops, and Lionclaw quickly put the beast down, claiming it's front right claw and carrying it with him for the rest of the war. Jeremy was often assigned scouting duty, being a fast and agile young man. Others were sent with him, occasionally, and during one of these times they were captured, and tortured. All of his comrades were killed, and Lionclaw himself was saved for 'dinner'. One of the captors grew impatient, and decided to use an arrow to take Jeremy's eye out, and have a first taste. Luckily, shortly after having his eye removed, he was rescued by a group of soldiers, that managed to slay the captors. Afterwards, he joined them, and followed them into battle. A week later he was at the battle of Blackrock Mountain, where Anduin Lothar fell. Even though he had sustained many wounds, Lionclaw fought on fiercely, saying the claw of the lion he had once slain granted him strength against the orcs. Whether it did grant him some form of strength or not is unknown, but he pressed on to see the Dark Portal shut. After the Second War ended, Jeremy became a mercenary, just to earn some money to return to Kul'Tiras, as he stayed back to honour some of his fallen brothers and sisters. He trained several rookies that enlisted after the war, as well. Sleep was something he had forgot, during this time. He was a lost man. Matheus lived in Kul'Tiras for a short while, deciding to settle in Hillsbrad some mere months later. Shortly after the Scourge appeared, he re-enlisted, and joined up with the Fifth Brigade. Northrend When Jeremy arrived to Northrend, the first thing he did was get to Wintergarde Keep. There, he met a lot of people. After a few weeks at Wintergarde, the Keep collapsed. Fire and smoke were everywhere.. And yet, Lionclaw went in, after persuading a goblin called Grizzlow to blow up the gates. He never paid the goblins for the explosives used, though. He rescued a few guards, and got out, being congratulated, and moving on. During the Argent Tournament was when he joined the Fifth Brigade. As a new soldier, he befriended many, the most memorable of them being Gimhig Tornsteel and Alistair Whitesword. Weeks and more weeks passed, with many adventures between them. Lionclaw eventually reached the rank of Sergeant. He also met a strange night elf, that offered to grow his eye back. She did, indeed, grow it back, but something corrupting, something tainted, grew with it. Visions, hallucinations and bouts of rage were starting to get common, and Jeremy was forced to remove his eye before it corrupted him further. Another one he met was Grakk, a funny and friendly arakkoa. Northrend was no place for an arakkoa, which raised questions in Lionclaw. Questions which later led to a friendship between the human and the birdman. After several more assignments, and missions from the Brigade, Jeremy was granted the rank of Knight. Shortly after, the attack on the Citadel followed. Matheus almost lost his arm, and fought against numerous opponents, helping those who were injured, when he could, aswell. The Return Upon returning to Stormwind, Lionclaw got into trouble. Grakk joined the Fifth back in Stormwind, and one day Jeremy caught Alistair and Grakk dragging an elf into the torture room. He followed, and was too late to witness the elf's death. This was later revealed to the High Command of the Fifth Brigade, and Grakk, Alistair and Lionclaw were sent to be court-martialled. Alistair was executed for ultimately killing the elf, and both Lionclaw and Grakk were demoted and forced to stay within Stormwind and Elwynn forest. Jeremy has never forgiven himself for that day, where he couldn't defend or stand up for his now long lost friend, Alistair. After proving himself once more he was promoted back to Knight, Sergei giving him a second chance. Jeremy became friends with the young Farren Mariah. Lionclaw was happy again, but still in battle with himself. He wasn't there for the defense of Stormwind against the 'dark threat', nor for when, months later, the Legion travelled to Uldum. The Blackhand Wars With the Blackhand Wars under progress, New Lakeshire and the Legion were deployed to the Burning Steppes, to finally end the Blackrock Orcs. Everyday, Lionclaw could be found staring at Dreadmaul Rock, while stationed at Morgan's Vigil. Many weird events happened, stuff that Lionclaw prefers not to speak of, due to it messing with his head too much everytime he speaks about it. It was in the Burning Steppes that he met Seveanna, and Salentharial, which would become close friends of his for quite some time. The Legion spent Winter Veil at the Vigil, and Lionclaw gifted some of his friends with a silver amulet, in the shape of a claw. Most of were gifted these amulets are long gone, others simply forgot about them. Nonetheless, Lionclaw tried to gift something to his friends, and ultimately was forgotten, as always. Later on, after the conquest of Dreadmaul Rock and the cleansing of it's lower caves, Lionclaw was promoted to Knight-Champion of the Fifth Legion. Happy and confident due to his promotion, his combat prowess has been ever growing as he keeps improving. After the Blackhand Wars ended, Lionclaw enjoyed an extended leave, where he was lured by a succubus. The demon taught Lionclaw how to use shadow and fel magic, though he always kept it quiet. He cut ties with the demon shortly after, managing to keep the succubus at bay since then. The Exile After a trip to Arathi in order to help the Preservation against the Twilight's Hammer forces in the region, Lionclaw grabbed a handful of people willing to help and decided to raid a small ogre encampment. They did so, killing the ogre captain present at the encampment, and afterwards headed back to Hammerfall. On the way there, Branzor incapacitated Seveanna infront of Lionclaw, which couldn't let it happen for the sole reason of Seveanna helping in the Blackhand Wars. A fight ensued, in which Lionclaw revealed his use of shadow magic, and ultimately, escaped, only to be deemed a traitor of the Alliance. He spent several weeks in Ratchet where he did odd jobs and disappeared for long periods of time, before becoming more skilled with his shadow abiities. Then, he travelled to Redridge, where he witnessed Kulthar being shot by men ordered by Grakk, self-proclaimed Lord of Redridge. Lionclaw and Seveanna got caught in the fire as they, too, were shot. Almost dead, they were rescued by a freakish creature, Kulthar nearly succumbing to his wounds. Afterwards, Lionclaw travelled back to his house in Elwynn forest, where he spent his days, reading about all sorts of things, mostly history of Azeroth and beyond. He also trained his skills, melee and magic (with the occasional help of Salentharial), and had a tendency to fish every now and then at the nearby lake, thinking of ways to prove that he is still a loyal and proud member of the Alliance, hell-bent on ridding it from the corruption within. Seclusion After seeing himself as nothing more but a failure, Lionclaw sought seclusion from everyone else for about a year, seeking to remain hidden for that length of time. While being a hermit, Lionclaw perfected his skills in using fel and shadow magic, yet he found himself aging faster than normal. This he knew, however, the answer to. His sudden increase in usage of shadow and fel had made him age faster for that period of time. That is when he decided to keep his use of shadow to a minimum, only using it when required. He later on returned to Elwynn, to his house, and decided to return to his older life as fighter for what is right. However, it wasn't after several long months that he decided to give up the use of shadow and fel, a hard decision not only to decide but to act one, but one that he has never regretted. Misc. Info Pets and Mounts 'Kultios the Smart Ape '> A gorilla that was caught as a baby in Sholazar after the Fifth Legion dealt with the giant ape living within the deep jungle. It proved to be the smartest of them all by understanding advanced mathmatics much like a gnome engineer or goblin tinker, and designing inumerous devices, among some of which a rudimentary catapult and a Kultios army knife (Kultios' version of a gnomish army knife). Apart from numbers and math signs, it lacked the ability to speak and write in any known language. It was later released to wild Stranglethorn. 'Goldstorm '> Jeremy's favourite gryphon that was taught to come to the wielder of a strange ancient whistle of unknown origin. Goldstorm has ridden Lionclaw of inumerous dangers by flying him out of plenty situations safely, and by flying fast enough for Lionclaw to NOT miss the damn mission briefing. 'Swifthoof '> Lionclaw's trusted palomino. It's resistance and speed have proven to be life-saving countless times as the soldier rode it into and out of plenty of wars and inumerous skirmishes. It has been with Lionclaw ever since he left the Kul'Tiras Navy after the Second War. 'Nope the Hand '> Found in Uldum, it has been following Lionclaw ever since. Screenshots/Images Category:Characters